Schoolhouse Lock
Schoolhouse Lock is episode 3a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. It's the start of summer vacation and everyone has left school to enjoy summer fun, but Fanboy and Chum Chum stay behind to get Fanboy's textbook turned in and wind up locked inside the school. Now, it's up to them to escape, otherwise their summer vacation will never happen. Plot On the last day of school before summer vacation, Fanboy and Chum Chum were held captive by their friends before the day ends, but they distract them with a carnival next door. The classmates hand in their textbooks, and they leave the school. But when Fanboy and Chum Chum travel inside their desk to get theirs, they return later to find out they're all alone in school! After singing No Work And All Play, their fun turns into a nightmare. They insist help from Janitor Poopatine, but they wait a whole 3 minutes, making them grow beards. Later, they wander into a carnival which is really a dangerous cave of mean creatures. This goes on until they finally escape to the beach--right outside their desks. But they were unaware they have to attend summer school due to not turning in their textbook. So, they go back into their desk and return to the cave. Transcript Songs *''No Work And All Play'' Gallery Running Gags *Fanboy and Chum Chum mistaking various dangers for carnival attractions. *Poopatine using various things in his "vacation". *Fanboy and Chum Chum pulling on locked doors. Trivia *This is the start of summer vacation, meaning all the previous episodes that took place in summer in season 1 occured after this. *This is the first episode in season 2 to not have all the main characters talk. Kyle and Yo only appear sporadically in the mob. **Surprisely, this is the first episode where Kyle uses magic in a background-only appearance. *In this episode, it is revealed that Janitor Poopatine has two caves in his room. The Cave of Madness, and the Cave of Carnival-Related Delusions, though they never appeared before. *Lenny appears in this episode but does not speak. *In summer school, Chris Chuggy and Cheech were there. They probably failed too. *It was no wonder that they couldn't use the windows to leave the school. * Chum Chum's favorite bath toy is called Admiral Squeaky Bottom, according to this episode. Continuity *This is the fourth time Fanboy has a beard ("Wizboy", "Norse-ing Around", "Battle of the Stands"). It's also the first time Chum Chum has one. *Second time the carnival shows up ("Man-Arctica the Ride"). This one, however, differs from the previous and is next to the school instead of out in the hills. *Nearly all the events take place at the school ("Fanboy Stinks", "Moppy Dearest", "Separation Anxiety"). *Third episode to take place on or before summer vacation ("Berry Sick", "Battle of the Stands"). *Fanboy's mayonnaise obsession is seen again when we see a mayonnaise jar in his desk. It is seen all the way to the right, just below the right center of the screen. ("Trading Day", "Brain Drain", "The Great Bicycle Mystery", "I'm Man-Arctica!") *When Fanboy and Chum Chum come out of Fanboy's desk with the textbook and jump up the hole, an M.A.T. exam sheet can be seen ("Crib Notes"). * Second appearance of Skaters' Waltz ("Secret Shopper," "The Sword in the Throne") Goofs *At the start, when the kids are holding Fanboy to the floor, the top of Fanboy's head appears magenta instead of purple. This could be of the light reflection on it. *It is unknown if Fanboy and Chum Chum attend summer school or not. *When Fanboy sings "We're all alone and there's no one in sight" in the song, Chum Chum is already scared BEFORE the lights go out. *How did the boys grow beards in 3 minutes? **The beards could've been fake. *All of the carnival-related things the boys did would have killed them. *When the kids are holding Fanboy to the floor in the beginning, no desks are seen, but after Hank stops F&C from leaving, the desks appear out of nowhere. *The carnival used to get the kids to leave can be seen out the window while Fanboy struggles to break free, but it wasn't seen in the shot before. Then, the carnival disappears in the next shot when Chum Chum begs Hank to let Fanboy go, then reappears when Chum Chum shows it to Hank. Then, after that and in the rest of the episode, the carnival disappears and never returns. It could possible be a delusion, like what happens with F&C later on. *When F&C and their teddy bear go in the tunnel of love, they have kiss marks when they come out. However, when they start running from the bear, they have no kiss marks. *There is no such thing as a D+ grade in real life. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Schoolhouse Rock!", an educational TV show. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum